prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC41
is the 41st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 430th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Goldenlight!" Synopsis Yayoi shoots for her dreams and enters "Miracle Peace" into a Comic Convention. But she finds herself overwhelmed and unable to focus on anything else in her attempt to make it perfect. '' Summary Yayoi has always loved to draw, but she had always been too shy to show others her artwork. Currently she is in the middle of sketching when the girls and her classmates admire her from a distance. One suggests she joins the Manga newcomer contest and she agrees with encouragement, deciding to work on a hero series she started a while back, ''Miracle Peace. ''Seeing that she only finished the front cover, she decides to focus on the storyline later. Unfortunately, she hasn't made any progress. She struggles to concentrate on it and her studies, and when the others offer to help her out she refuses. It's something she has to do on her own. Meanwhile, Joker gives Akaoni one final chance to defeat Cure Peace. He heads to the human world, determined to get the job done. Yayoi awakens from a nightmare the next morning, having dreamed that the villian was making fun of her work and mocking her for being so useless as she battles Miracle Peace. Yayoi starts to cry after realizing she spilled ink all over her manuscript and runs from her home. She runs into the others; quickly avoiding them and continued to run until she reaches the park. When Akaoni spots her he starts sucking bad energy out of the surrounding towns people. He changes the villian from Peace's work into an Akanbe and Yayoi changes into Cure Peace. The Akanbe is proven to be too strong for her and Akaoni mocks her creation, causing Peace to argue back. She believes in Miracle Peace because she is young and refuses to give up. Suddenly, Cure Peace feels a surge of power and uses her new power, Peace Thunder Hurricane to defeat the Akanbe. Akaoni refuses to give up when the rest of the Cure appear. They change into their Princess Form to defeat him with Royal Rainbow Burst and gain a new decor. After Akaoni takes off, Peace thanks the others and gains a new sense of confidence within herself. A few days later, the manuscript is completed and the girls congratulate Yayoi. She allows her classmates to see the manga and she happily watches, realizing they enjoy it. She then thanks her hero, Miracle Peace. Major Events *Cure Peace uses Peace Thunder Hurricane for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Macots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Joker *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *Kanemoto Hisako played "Miracle Peace" and Sasaki Hiroo played the villain of the play within a play, according to episode director Sakai Munehisa's Twitter. *The drawing that Yayoi draws at the beginning of the episode is the same one she is seen drawing in the opening. *This episode has the last appearance of the regular Cure Peace eyecatch. *In ''Glitter Force, Miracle Peace is named Goldenlight and the villain is named Crimson Wing. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes